Using the restroom when others are within earshot can be embarrassing, particularly when making bowel movements. Many people live in close quarters or have bathrooms near common rooms and/or living rooms, and, as such, many people end up hearing other people urinate and/or make bowel movements, which, for some, can be troubling. Accordingly, a new method of anonymizing bodily function sounds is needed in order to allow people to regain their confidence and use restrooms with a newfound freedom they may never have experienced before in their lives.